Another Ending
by AcaciaGrace
Summary: Another ending of the second book of the Trylle Trilogy, Torn.
1. Chapter 1

**Wendy's P.O.V.**  
I didn't exactly know what would happen when I came out of my room.  
Last night Finn and I were caught kissing on the ground by his father, and the worst thing about it is that moments before I kissed Finn, I found out that my future husband was gay!  
After I quietly ran out of my room I ran to the kitchen because I was starving from sitting in bed all night, worried about what Finn and I did last night. I knew that Elora would probably find out and send Finn away or he will leave again.  
Tove, (my fiancé) took me to go over the day's schedule and all of the last minute wedding appointments we had together, not knowing that I knew his and Finn's secret.  
During the day walking from one meeting room to the next, I would pass Finn in the hallways but I haven't spoken to him since last night.  
I felt bad that I was in love with someone that wasn't my future husband.  
Elora told me that marriage wasn't about love but what is right for my people.  
I knew that it was wrong to say that I don't want to marry Tove so I didn't. I don't know if it was because I am secretly intimidated by her or because I know she is dying.  
I didn't want to hurt her because she has become weak and frail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wendy's P.O.V.**  
I woke up still tired from all of the last minute checks for my wedding the night before. I couldn't help but think what it would be like the night after my wedding and what Tove and I would do.  
A knocking at the door brought me back from my thoughts and as I call for the person to come in, I pull myself out of bed and I made myself look somewhat presentable.  
As the dark figure steps in and shuts the door behind them, but I couldn't tell who it was because the curtains were shut.  
Instantly I know who it was when they stood into the light, it was Finn.  
I was excited and scared at the same time not knowing what he wanted.  
At once he told me that I had to go to Elora immediately.  
I was scared because I didn't know what was happening as he grabs my wrist and gestured to the door.  
When I tried to ask Finn he just shook me off and said he would tell me later.  
I demanded that he'd tell me now.  
As he turns around with a surprised look, Elora is dying and she is fading away fast, the doctors say that she won't make the wedding.  
At the moment I collapsed, knowing that my mother that I had only known for several months was about to die.  
Before my head hit the floor, Finn threw his hand out and as he caught me.  
I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wendy's P.O.V.**  
I had passed out with the shock.  
As soon as I noticed where I was, I sat up and asked if Elora was okay.  
Finn and Tove both told me to lay back done but I continued to get out seeing if Elora was okay.  
Finn looked at Tove to tell me what was going on with Elora.  
As he turned to me there was a sign in his eye that made me start to cry.  
As I heard the words 'Elora didn't make it' almost hurt like it was me who was dead.  
Tove reached over and hugged me and Finn sat at the end of my bed.  
As much as I refused to say it, I loved Elora even if she gave me away when I was little.  
For the next couple of hours I stayed in bed with the guard of Tove and Finn.  
Every once and a while I would cry and Tove would come and sit next to me to tell me that everything would turn out fine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wendy's P.O.V.**  
With all of my emotions running everywhere, the kingdom thought that it would be best to postpone the wedding for a week and I agreed on that, because I didn't have it in me to get married so soon after my mother just died.  
My mother's funeral will be two weeks after my wedding.  
With Tove being busy with the getting all the caterers to move back a week and all that kind of stuff, Finn and I were alone 24/7.  
Finally I got the guts to speak to him about the other night when he and I kissed.  
He tried to ignore it but I asked again.  
He walked to my bed and sat on the end of it and trying not to make eye contact with me.  
I knew that this was an uncomfortable subject for him.  
I asked him if he still loved me and he nodded giving a weird sensation inside.  
I almost felt out of breath.  
He also returned the question.  
I didn't know what to say; whether or not to tell him how I really feel or what I have to tell him for the fate of the kingdom.  
I just shrugged and lay back on my bed and rolled over.  
As I lay there I could feel him creep up to where I was laying.  
As I roll over to see what he was doing I feel his lips press against mine and we passionately start to make-out.  
It soon progress to more and we began to undress.  
I paused for a moment and so did Finn.  
We both had the expression like we were asking each other if this was right.  
He smiled and it all felt okay.  
We continued on and we passionately 'gave love' to each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wendy's P.O.V.**  
I can't believe myself; I just had sex with someone that wasn't my fiancé.  
I never in my entire life, think that I would ever something like that and even without protection.  
As we lay there feeling awkward, I suddenly get up and go into my bathroom and hop into the shower.  
When I got out I didn't know if Finn was still in my bed, so I wrapped my towel around me and exited my bathroom to my wardrobe when I see Finn getting dressed again.  
We both stare at each other for a while and he just smiles cheekily as turns away.  
I continue to get changed into a tank top and some sweat pants as I didn't want to put much effort into getting dressed.  
As I entered my room from my wardrobe I see Finn just standing there like he was lost.  
When he saw me he asked if he was a bad person.  
I told him he wasn't, questioning myself if I was.  
Instantly to stop the tension in the room I asked if he was hungry and gestured to get some food and he agreed.  
We didn't really say much for the next couple of days which really bugged me.


	6. Chapter 6

**WENDY'S P.O.V**

My wedding is in a couple of days and I am constantly running around getting last minute checks done.

I don't feel ready to get married after everything I have been through.

From thinking about the death of Elora, getting married and having sex with Finn; I haven't really been in the mood to plan my wedding.

Ready or not I must married Tove for the kingdom.

I can't believe that my wedding is only two days away.

I can't help but feel that nervous for what the wedding will bring.


	7. Chapter 7

**WENDY'S P.O.V**

Ask the silk is placed on my body and the sequins are sparking in the light that shines through the window.

It was finally here, my wedding day.

I can't help but be excited, but who wouldn't be.

Just as I walk towards the door and grab the handle and open the door, I ran into someone.

As I regain my balance, I finally realised who it was; it was Finn.

Seconds after we ran into each other he steps back in complete amazement.

It's like he had never seen someone in a wedding dress before.

It was kind of awkward standing there in complete silence but finally he spoke.

"Everyone is waiting for you".

It was time to walk down the aisle down to Tove, who I so wanted to be Finn.

As I approach the doors of the room filled with people and hear the music start to play, I had a sudden feel like I was going to be sick.

I was going to throw up.


	8. Chapter 8

**WENDY'S P.O.V**

As I ran away from the doors to find somewhere, anywhere to be sick, but there was nowhere I could go.

My next best thing was a pot plant that housed beautiful red and white roses.

I felt bad, everyone had put so much thought into decorating the castle so perfectly for the wedding, and I was just going to vomit all over their hard work and preparation.

As Finn rushes to my aid I quickly jump up and clean myself up.

I have no idea why I was sick; maybe it was all of the emotions.

It was another half an hour before the wedding started again.

As the music started to play for the second time and I emerge out of the doors, I had no idea how to feel.

I was excited, nervous and frightened about what would happen after I am married and crown queen.

As the ceremony started all I could think about was Finn.

How bad he would feel. And having to stand there and watch me marry someone that we both know was wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

**WENDY'S P.O.V**

The ceremony for the wedding seemed to go forever.

Finally agreeing to marry Tove and not Finn was so hard but I had to think of the kingdom.

Tove and I didn't go on a honeymoon because of the risks of the Vittra attacking.

My sickness growing worse.

Ever since the wedding I have had to vomit all the time.

As I add up all of the symptoms, it only leads up to one thing….

I'M PREGNANT!


	10. Chapter 10

**WENDY'S P.O.V**

I can't believe it; the one night that i have sex, I fall pregnant.

And it isn't the person that i just married.

I have no idea how I am going to tell Finn, let alone Tove.

And I also have to lie to the kingdom that it is Tove's kid.

I can't do that, and poor Finn.

Having to watch a little child being raised in front of him and knowing that it should be him.

AI just don't have to heart to.

But first I have to tell Tove.


	11. Chapter 11

**WENDY'S P.O.V**

****I had to tell Tove that I know that he was gay.

I also had to tell him that I had sex with Finn and that i fell pregnant.

He took it better than what i thought.

He was really supportive of me.

He also agreed that we had to tell Finn about all of this.

Tove and I had arranged to meet Finn after dinner.

I am so nervous of how Finn will reaction.


	12. Chapter 12

**WENDY'S P.O.V**

Finn was shocked when I told him that I was pregnant.

Automatically he said we needed to keep this a secret.

We had to pretend that it was Tove's baby not his.

I was so crushed that I had to tell Finn but I couldn't just keep this from him.

He knew Tove and I would have done anything together.

I as also relieved because I knew that I had two men to help me through this.

Tove would have to step into the role of a king and a father.

On the other hand, Finn had to remain in the shadows while Tove is the father of his unborn child.

I wouldn't blame Finn for being upset.


	13. Chapter 13

**WENDY'S P.O.V.**

It has being nearly 8 months since I married Tove and found out I was pregnant with Finn's child.

Tove has turned over-protective of me.

He makes sure that I have eaten and I not to tired.

Finn and I have also became closer, which isn't a bad thing.

Tove, Finn and I have chosen that Finn can name the baby once it is born.

Tove thought it was fair, admitting he was the father and all.

We all have decided to keep it a secret that Finn is the actual father.

The only people who know about it is Willa, Matt, Rhiannon and Rhys.

They have promised to keep it a secret for the sake of the kingdom.


	14. Chapter 14

**WENDY'S P.O.V.**

Everyone seems to be on edge all the time leading up to the last month of my pregnancy.

They are extra caution withe very move that i make.

As I hobble around the palace and attend important meeting.

I cant help but wonder what it would be like to be a mother.

Holding my baby for the first time and getting to watch in grow.

But I also wonder how Finn and Tove will get along after the baby arrives.


	15. Chapter 15

**WENDY'S P.O.V**

I was super tired today because i had to attend an important meeting that I didn't pay any attention to.

It was around 1:30am and they was some sort of alarm that woke me up.

I thought maybe just a storm alert but I soon remembered that the siren was for an attack.

I had no idea what to do.

I couldn't do anything.

I was use for walking because I was so big.

Tove called Finn to guard me so he could go out and see what was happening.

From the safety of the bedroom, I could hear the sound of fighting.

All of a sudden I here and loud bang, it sounded like a gun shoot.

After that everyone outside was frantically running around and the sounds of more gun shoots came.

I managed to fall asleep in Finn's arms as he watched over me.


	16. Chapter 16

**WENDY'S P.O.V.**

I must have slept through the night because when I woke up it was morning and the sun was streaming through the split of the blinds.

I remember what happened last night.

It must have been another Vittra attack.

I didn't know the results of the attack and if it is safe to go out of the room.

I also remember that Finn was supposed to be watching over me whilst the attacks were happening.

But Finn was no where to be seen in my room, so maybe it was safe to go out.

As I was about to get out of bed, Finn emerges from the bathroom wiping his hands on his pants.

He rushed over to my aid to help me out of bed.

My stomach was so big by now and i could barely see my feet.

I asked Finn if everything was okay outside, but he hadn't been out himself.

He helped me out of bed and I got dressed as I was starving.


	17. Chapter 17

**WENDY'S P.O.V.**

When we opened the door of my room, there was a mess everywhere.

Holes in the walls, windows smashed, broken furniture everywhere and blood staining the white tiled floor.

No doubt people were hurt or even killed.

I have finally remembered that Tove had gone out to see what was happening last night and he hadn';t returned.

I started to worry, what had happened to Tove?

What did the Vittra want this time?

And how did they attack so easily?


	18. Chapter 18

**WENDY'S P.O.V**.

As I hobble down the stairs with the help of Finn, I see all of the injured guards.

Some were being treated and some didn't last the night.

I was frantically looking for Tove.

Wondering whether he was dead or alive?

Tove and I had formed a special bond with each other, we were more like best friends than a married couple.

As I make my way to the hospital ward, I couldn't help but notice that all of these people were killed and injured for my protection.

I asked the nurse if she had seen Tove.

She turned around and looked at Finn.

She said something to Finn like, "You didn't tell her?"

I interrupted her before she could continue.

Tell me what?


	19. Chapter 19

**WENDY'S P.O.V.**

I could stand to here anymore bad news.

After Elora dying and hearing that Finn was unable to be the father of his child, I could any more bad news.

Finn thought it would be best if he told after breakfast, I agreed.

After Finn made me feast of a breakfast, I asked him what the nurse was talking about.

Suddenly I had sharp pains in my stomach.

Finn jumped on immediately.

It was time.

THE BABY WAS COMING!


End file.
